paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanae Brice
Summary The Paw patrol was heading to to go to Orlando to meet Tanae friend Jasmine and what the Paw Patrol didn't know that Tanae drinked a lot of water before they went on the trip. Charters Ryder Tanae Skye Zuma Rocky Chase Marshall Rubble Everest Abby Sandria Blaze Storm Skyler Sonic Korea Princess Kevin It was a sunny afternoon the paw patrol was sitting on the paw patrol blanket and they were eating a sandwich together Tanae and Ryder was sterling at each other and about to kiss each other on the mouth. Tanae iPhone starts to ring. Ryder: Who calling us for. Tanae answers it saying hello. It was Jasmine who was calling us. Jasmine: Hey guys are you going to Orlando Florida and we could go to the mall together. Ryder and Tanae : Sure Jasmine: great good bye. Ryder and Tanae: bye Tanae took a bottle is water and start drinking all of it. Ryder: be careful Tanae with the water bottle you don't want to make you pee so much. Tanae: Thanks for reminding me Ryder. Ryder: are you wearing a diaper right now. Tanae: blushing no and giggling in anime form why. Ryder: oh just asking before we leave we don't want you to pee in public. Pups: Who was that just called. Tanae:That was Jasmine. Pups: oh Ryder and Tanae you guys let's stat packing then while at the lookout Emily securely put some diapers in her suitcase and she trying to see which dress is good for her. Tanae: pink or purple I go with pink and she packed the purple in her suitcase and some more big puffy diapers and closed the suitcase. Ryder: notice that Tanae was finish packaging . Ryder: that was quicker than I thought. Ryder and Tanae was laughing at each other. Pups:were ready to go to Orlando for some fun. Marshall: I don't like going up in the air to seeing the clouds. Ryder: it's going to be fun anyway we can go in Tanae paw jet. Marshall was asked can we go on it Tanae: Sure Marshall licking Tanae on the cheeks Tanae: ok stop tell the pups we meet them in the paw jet ok. Marshall: okay I tell them then bye. Ryder and Tanae: bye. Ryder notice that Tanae was shaking looking like she was ready to to pee on the floor.Tanae starts crying. Ryder: oh Tanae see I told you not to drink that much water before we go on the long trip. Tanae: (sobbing) your right hugging Ryder. Ryder was rubbing Tanae back to cheer her up so she don't want to go back in diapers again. Ryder: You think you can hold it until the long trip. Tanae: I'll try Ryder:okay let's go Tanae: Ryder can you Keep a secret. Ryder: Sure. Tanae: I put some diapers in my suitcase and some puffy diapers to sleep in. Ryder: okay let's go. Ryder and Tanae said all the seatbelts are on Pups: yes. Ryder and Tanae:okay let's go robo dogs. Tanae: saying in her mind not now not now. Ryder notice that Tanae is about to pee Ryder: Tanae don't try force yourself to get embarrass in from of the pups Hey that reminds me you tried yet Tanae: yeah why Ryder: me too let's go take a nap Pups: Were sleepy Ryder: go take a nap then. Pups:okay Ryder and Tanae was ready for their nap Tanae put on her pink puffy diaper. Ryder:Wow you look amazing in that puffy diaper hey how about you can pee in that. Tanae: I don't know if I could do it you know what let's go take a nap. Ryder: Your right. So they went too sleep Tanae had a bad dream and everybody pointing and laughing at her she suddenly pee in her diapers the diaper was filling up with pee. Part two coming soon